She
by turnabout
Summary: Take care your heart isn't stolen away, ja? :3 A Klema one-shot. Klavier finally decides it's make it or break it time with his feelings for Ema. Kinda fluffy, maybe even a little angsty. Based of off "She  For Liz " by Parachute. T for kissing? xD


Klavier closed the door of the precinct, leaving the rest to the security guard on duty.

As he got in the elevator, he saw the faces of his usual band of screaming fangirls being smushed against the glass. The guard managed to weasel his way inside and bar the doors, just in time for Gavin to blow a kiss to his adoring mob.

They all began to swoon and take more pictures before the elevator doors finally joined together while he watched them with a blank and rather grim expression.

Though he loved the attention from his exuberant fanbase, even _he_ was not a fan of what he was about to enter into. Again.

Even the suave, dedicated, and flippantly unremitting Klavier Gavin could grow tired. Those fangirls were merely a speck on his radar, an amusement, ego boosters at most.

He lethargically exited the elevator, one black boot in front of the other. Same as always.

Used to having to perform even during the worst times of his life, Klavier put on his usual smug grin with ease, and sauntered into the office.

The first thing he saw was the chocolate brown hair of his belovèd.

She was hunched over her desk, looking about halfway through a much too large stack of case reports, and popping the occasional Snackoo into her mouth.

Dark circles accented her green eyes. Her disheveled hair made him wish that he was the one who had mussed it, instead of being a result of hours of sleepless frustration.

Even in what seemed the most tired of her times, and there had been plenty all-nighters spent by his little liebling, she was beautiful.

Although Gavin could've watched her like that all day, he wanted more.

He wanted to cradle her on his lap, wrap her up in a blanket, brush her hair, feed her something other than those awful chocolate snacks - maybe some soup, press his lips to her forehead, stroke her hair, as she drifted into well deserved sleep… then, maybe when she woke up-

Whilst Klavier was fantasizing, he had walked over to Ema's desk and stood there, lost in thought until he was crudely interrupted.

"Hey glimmer-boy!"

The scraps of his day dream were blown right out of his clutches. No use salvaging them now, maybe today would be the day it would all become a reality.

"Can I help you or are you just here to distract me from my reports? And don't forget, they _are_ for _you_," she somnolently muttered.

Klavier enthusiastically leaned towards Ema, "Nein, Fräulein Detective. I am simply here to see your shining face."

She scoffed and waited for the rest of his usual flirtation.

Gavin's head told him that he should quit while he was ahead. He had managed to utter more than a sentence without being hit in the face by a Snackoo.

But his head was what he utilized in the courtroom.

His instincts, his heart, told him to venture further. He'd never know what would've happened if he didn't. There was always room for regrets.

Plus, it was the best chance at her actually touching him, even if it were to inject pain.

"Meine Liebe, seeing your lovely face so sleepless saddens me so. Seeing as I am your superior, if you so choose to allow me, I would be able to accompany you to go get some coffee downtown. Merely to help wake you up. Improve your beauty."

He looked pointedly at her and pulled his platinum blonde bangs away from his icy blue, yet at the same time captivatingly warm, eyes.

* * *

"_A coffee date?_

"

Ema could hardly contain her elation.

For a while now, Klavier was no longer her cocky, annoying boss. She didn't mind when he cozied up to her, in fact, she even maybe… _liked_ it when he came up behind her, when she could feel his heart beating against her back, when his husky whisper of "Fräulein Detective" raised hairs on her arms.

She didn't know how to accept him without giving him the satisfaction of finally winning.

They were stuck in such a terrible rut, an impasse, both of them knew the routine by now. Klavier gracefully hit on her and she would snap at him.

The same two elements will react the same way every time. It was science, Ema's favorite. The chemistry was impossible to change.

Ema tried to remind herself that the real world wasn't as scientific as she would've dreamed it. Which in this case, could actually be a good thing.

_"Well, maybe I should…? No. I'm exhausted, and scientifically speaking, sleep deprivation can cause many severe side effects, some even mirroring the symptoms of someone who is intoxicated. Although this opportunity is optimal, statistically..._"

Klavier scrutinized her face; almost certain she was falling asleep in response, which would've been the one of the harshest rejections yet.

Then Ema's face warmed up when she felt Klavier's eyes on her. She realized he was still awaiting her reply, her "no".

Ema froze and choked out a retort, "_Improve_ my beauty? Are you telling me I'm not beautiful enough for you right now, Herr Fop?"

"Nein, nein, nein, mein liebling, to me, you are always more than beautiful," Klavier replied sincerely, a distressed crease forming the middle of his forehead.

"All I intended to suggest was that you looked less than well rested, ja? And as your boss, I find myself responsible for your well-being. I was only encouraging that some caffeine would help to exemplify your already present beauty."

It took everything for Ema to not spring out of her chair and finally _choose_ to wrap her arms around the stunning prosecutor's body.

Instead, she cursed her mouth for not saying the words in her mind that she so concretely knew were true.

Given adrenaline from Gavin's adoration and from being so cross with herself, she stood up and ran away. Not before throwing a Snackoo right at the adorable little worry mark on his tan forehead.

* * *

*ka-tonk*

He could tell that everyone else was staring, silently snickering at the usual ordeal between the celebrity prosecutor and the quirky detective.

Klavier couldn't help but smile as he picked the snack off the floor before he turned around and walked into his office. He rubbed his forehead in slight anguish and wished it was her hand that had touched his face, not that bullet-like, meaningless excuse for food.

Rather than throwing it out like he usually did, Gavin decided to try it. He cautiously put the calorie bomb between his teeth and bit down.

It tasted like nothing. Like air. Maybe a hint of chocolate. Some cheap air pumped Asian product.

Gavin figured his little Ema liked them not because of the taste. He could see how the Fräulein kept her gorgeous figure – the calories were burned just by attempting to swallow them. He could also see how munching on them over and over could help relieve a bit of the poor thing's unnecessary amount of stress.

Klavier sat down in his black office chair, still musing over his Ema dilemma.

_I'm Klavier Gavin. Rock star of the stage and the courtroom. I can have anything and _almost _any girl I want. Is that the only reason I pursue Fräulein Skye?_ he asked himself, slightly afraid of the answer.

No. She was stunning. And smart. Whatever idiot who failed her as a forensic scientist obviously didn't see the passionate sparkle omnipresent in her green eyes when she spoke about science. It was lovely.

He'd definitely still love her just as much once- _if_ he ever called her his own.

_How to get to her heart?_

Klavier had already tried everything. The things that made an ordinary girl incredibly weak in the knees had barely gotten Ema to bat an eyelash.

_Well Ema isn't exactly ordinary…_ he bemusèdly chuckled to himself.

Maybe he needed use what had charmed those thousands of other girls – his music.

Yes, perfect. He could write Ema her very own song. Then she'd see how serious he really was about her.

Gavin opened the top drawer of his large oak desk and pulled out his lyric book.

Ema deserved more than his cheesy pop hooks.

He thought and thought. But after hours of trying to decide just the right way to verbally immortalize everything between them, he couldn't even begin to find the right words.

All he'd accomplished was a poor doodle of Ema, surrounded by hearts.

Gavin put his head in his hands and closed his eyes, frustrated.

Maybe it was impossible for him to write a song to her. Obviously his spoken words hadn't worked, what would change if he sung them?

Something in him refused to give up. He was Klavier Gavin, lead of The Gavinners and lawyer extraordinaire.

There were thousands upon thousands of girls who would give their right arm to date him. He could find one who would suffice, live "happily ever after", and forget all about Fräulein Detective... he couldn't.

Maybe it was time to make a big move. There had been times where he'd plan things to do, to tell her that it all was never meant to see her frustrated. Although Klavier did admit some times she was so openly hostile that it was actually kinda cute.

Regardless, he never seemed to follow through.

_This time it's it_, thought Klavier as he slammed his lyrics book on the near empty page.

_I will make her mine or give up forever_.

Klavier eventually found Ema groggily making herself her _own_ coffee. Ouch. He ever so slightly touched her right arm, getting her attention.

"Meine Liebe, will you be so kind as to join me on a short walk?"

"U-uh, sure," she obliged.

He led her out of the break room, out the office door, and into the elevator. They rode in silence down to the ground floor. Just once, Klavier looked over at her and saw Ema biting her lip, concentrating on the ground, jittery without her Snackoos to munch on.

The pair got out of the elevator, walked in step past the still exasperated guard, Klavier stopped to offer a quick "Danke" for his help earlier, and proceeded out of the building doors.

Still looking rather confused, Ema finally asked, "Where are you taking me?"

Klavier raised his eyebrows at her, "That depends Fräulein, where would you want me to be taking you?" He looked up at her for a reaction.

"But-but," she stuttered. "You said we were only taking a-"

"I know, calm down geliebte," he interrupted, taking her by the wrists. She tensed up a bit more. "I'm not taking you anywhere. Just _out_ of that stuffy office. Away from all that albern work you shouldn't have to being doing."

"So now what?"

Klavier let go of one of her wrists and brought her over to the side of the parking lot.

"Wouldn't want you to get hit by a car now would we? Then we'd lose our best detective," oozed Gavin, laying it on a bit too thick for Ema's liking.

"Out with it!"

Klavier took a deep breath. _This time it's it_.

"Well if you must know, Fräulein Ema, after our usual morning banter,"

_Banter?_ What was he saying? Where had his usually beautifully poetic language gone? ...No going back now.

"I tried to find the words to write you a song."

Ema gasped a little and began to flush, "Me? A song? What's it like?"

"That's the thing. My dilemma is that I couldn't. So I figured I might give this a try instead..."

Klavier then pulled her into a deep kiss. He wrapped his long arms all the way around her waist.

Ema was shocked, but not mad by any means. After taking in the sight of Klavier Gavin so close to her face, she too closed her eyes and stretched up in order to place her arms around his strong neck.

Was she asleep on her desk? Or even worse, in the break room, in her scalding hot coffee?

She lifted her foot off the pavement and leaned further into the kiss, into Klavier's warmth. This was not a dream.

Placing a hand on his chest Ema unwillingly broke away from the kiss. Klavier just looked down into her eyes and smiled.

He whispered, "Ema, may I now say you're mine?"

She twirled his hair thoughtfully around her adorable little finger and her face turned as pink as her glasses. Next, she gave him a small, though confident nod.

Klavier laughed and pulled her closer, placing his chin on her chestnut colored head. He held her tight as he swayed the two of them gently back and forth. Ema closed her eyes and tried to take in everything about him, the rising and falling of his chest, the way his shirt and jacket felt against her cheek, the way he smelled.

Suddenly, Klavier jerked away and laced his long fingers through hers, running for the door.

He had finally found the words.

Trusting him, Ema pushed the elevator up button while Klavier bounced up and down next to her in anticipation and excitement.

What if he lost the words before he could write them down? He looked down at Ema, who was watching the elevator buttons countdown as it slowly made its way to them. That idea was wiped from his mind - now that he had her, he'd never need to search for the words again.

A bell rang and the doors slid open. With Ema, Klavier entered the elevator for the third time that day. She pushed him against the wall, and began planting small, joyful kisses on his lips as they snaked their arms around each other.

The guard saw them and heard their laughter as the doors shut, like they had on Mr. Gavin this morning. The guard smiled through a sigh as he thought about the even crazier fangirls he'd have to hold back now...**

* * *

A/N:** My first semi-legitimate fanfic ever. . It's a one-shot. The product of reading like every Klema fic on the site and then thinking I could write my own…

So, uh, please r&r, and when reviewing - let me have it! ^.^ Let me know what you think. Esp. about OOCness, content, phrasing, did I use certain words too much?, typos, anything really. :P I'll be happy to get a review, no matter what. xD

Oh- disclaimer! These lovely characters are unfortunately not at all mine, all creds to Capcom et. al.

And also, this song is also loosely based and titled from the song "She (For Liz)" by Parachute, I think it describes Klema pretty well, go look up the lyrics, Klavier's voice is the whole song except the second verse, where Ema talks about how she can't say the things she thinks. So the title, certain themes, and phrases are attributed to Parachute. :)

Seeing as I used aforementioned song as my inspiration, the POV awkwardly and slightly switches a few times as I envisioned when analyzing the song for their relationship. It's not a "song-fic", per se, it's more just the inspiration for the general plot. Feel free to listen to the song while reading. 8D The song itself and its exact lyrics don't explicitly show up.

German translations;  
liebling - favorite, darling  
nein - No  
Fräulein - Miss  
Meine Liebe - my love  
Herr - Mr.  
ja - yes, yeah  
Danke - thanks  
geliebte - dear, belovèd  
albern - silly

This isn't a crossover at all, but I thought it would just be fun to tell you that I envision this taking place in the office of The Office. Ema sits at Dwight's desk, Klavier's office is Michael's, the break room is the break room before the annex, and the parking lot... is the parking lot. That's just how I see it in my head. ;P

Erm, I think that's it. So thanks for reading. :D [/rambling]


End file.
